Searching, identifying, connecting an object to the network is one of the major issues of years to come. As we can see the World Wide Web becoming more and more mobile, this recognition processes and techniques have to be adapted to mobile users and thus mobile devices. Several techniques have yet been developed to do so, such as 2D picture analysis, optical character recognition (O.C.R.), QR-Codes or Bar-Codes, geolocation, color recognition. They prove very useful and efficient in particular cases, like O.C.R. for books, geolocation for monuments or QR-codes when present, but lack of efficiency in most cases. Indeed, objects in today's life are mainly defined in 3D and 3D parameters have to be taken in consideration to recognize them. Those parameters include peaks, tops, edges, shapes, reliefs.
An object of the invention is to propose a method for recognition of an object using 3D parameters, yet without scanning the object in 3D. With other words, the present invention's purpose is not to develop a 3D scanner but to use three dimensional parameters to recognize objects.